Qué buenos gustos tienes
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Mahiru pensó que esa pregunta no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Sólo era una curiosidad entre amigos ¿qué tipo de chicas le gustaban a Tetsu? (Tetsu x Misono)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : Ligero contenido homosexual.

* * *

 **Qué buenos gustos tienes.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

—Oye Tetsu

Inició el castaño con una paleta helada a medio comer, el susodicho volteó con esos apacibles ojos azules, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando. Con impetuoso calor, vacaciones de verano y algunos litros de nieves a Shirota se le ocurrió una duda palpitante.

—¿Tienes novia? —sació ésta, puesto que desde que tenía memoria el heredero del Onsen no mostraba interés por las féminas o siquiera mencionara que tuviera contacto con alguna de ellas.

Si no estaba con Hugh cuidándole la espalda le hacía promoción a Onsen. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Tetsu siempre estaba en compañía de ellos o solo.

Visiblemente no se le percibía algún interés, pero era posible que Tetsu sostuviera alguna relación y sólo era de preguntar. El nombrado cesó de los pasos que estaban dando, quedándose estático y sosteniéndose la barbilla con uno de sus dedos, pensó seriamente en lo que Mahiru acababa de preguntarle.

—No.

Bien, ya dieron el primer paso, ahora seguía asegurarse de lo segundo.

—Entonces, ¿qué clase de chicas te gustan?

Mahiru pensó que esa pregunta no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Sólo era una curiosidad entre amigos ¿qué tipo de chicas le gustaban a Tetsu?

—Me gustan las chicas como Misono —contestó en automático y sin pensarse mucho la respuesta.

Misono reparó en un enorme sonrojado, deteniéndose abruptamente al estrellarse contra el suelo, y el castaño atragantó con el hielo de sabor en su garganta. Mahiru tosió para poder pasarse el bocado y lo miró como si acaba de enloquecer.

—¿Cómo Misono?

—Sí.

El Alicein estaba con las orejas rojas, quería ahora mismo aventarle toda su biblioteca a Sendegaya y ahogarlo con hojas para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Misono es genial. —trató de resaltar las mejores cualidades que veía en el chibi y de forma rápida, a pesar de lo pálido que se ponían ambos — Atento, amable, inteligente y aunque no sea fuerte físicamente, siento que puedo confiarle hasta mi vida. Confió en todas las decisiones de Misono.

Mahiru quedo anonado por la respuesta y obtuvo un bufido de Misono que intentó esconder la vergüenza.

—¿Así te gustan las chicas? —preguntó Mahiru después de su discurso.

—Supongo —el rubio encogió los hombros, dándole minúscula importancia al asunto, jamás se había planteado en ese asunto. Las chicas para él no eran de importancia, menos si tenía que darle dedicación al onsen — Me gusta las chicas como Misono —terminó —La verdad no he pensado mucho en eso —pero de algo estaba seguro. Sería bueno conocer a alguien así.

—Qué buenos gustos tienes, Sendagaya —expresó Misono con rabieta y alegría entremezclada, ya que la idea de ver a Tetsu junto a alguien por nuevo que le parezca, le revolvió el estómago a pesar de ser la fuente del ejemplo.

—¿Tú crees? —en cambio, el rubio parecía seco ante tanta palabrería por el Alicein.

—¡Demasiado buenos! Me gustan, mantelos así —ordenó, apuntándole con el dedo y felicitándolo.

—Lo haré.

—Tetsu —Mahiru lo llamó, carraspeando y buscando en su repertorio mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para el eve del orgullo — , no sé cómo decirte esto —comenzó, algo nervioso por la mirada azul que estaba atenta sobre él —, pero acabas de decir que te gusta Misono, prácticamente.

A pesar de que el eve de lujuria no había captado la idea principal, Mahiru si la entendió con más rapidez: Esos dos eran tan sencillos.

Silencio, fue lo importuno para ellos. Mientras Mahiru pensaba en si no había sido demasiado brusco, Tetsu reflexionaba sus palabras y tratar de encontrar una similitud con las acusaciones de Mahiru.

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó distraído —Supongo que tienes razón, Aniki.

Mahiru quería caerse de bruces a la banqueta y de ser posible obtener un derrame cerebral que lo haga olvidar lo reciente, no volvería a preguntar sobre gustos personales.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
